Is He The One
by blueheart93
Summary: Bella is new to Froks and she sees the most beautiful boy she's ever see! This boy's name is Edward Cullen.
1. Him

It all started so fast. I didn't know what hit me. One moment I was talking with my new friends Jessica, Angela, and Mike. Today is my first day of school at Forks High. We were in the lunch room. When I looked up and saw the most beautiful boy in the whole world. I wasn't listening to anything anybody was saying. Then Jessica hit my elbow.

"I see you're already checking out the Cullen's," Jessica said.

"The Cullen's?" I asked her.

"Yeah. They just got here a few years ago," she said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The little one with black spiky hair is Alice and the one next to her is Jasper. There dating. The hot blonde one is Rosalie. She's dating Emmett. He's the big, scary looking one," Jessica said.

"Who is that?" I said looking at the bronze hair boy who I'd seen walk in.

"Oh. Him? He's just the hottest person in the world! He's name is Edward! Is he not the cutest like you ever seen?" she squealed.

I just nodded me head. Then he turned his head and looked right at me. I blushed and looked down at me tray.

"Bella he's staring at you," Jessica said in a low voice.

"Don't look at him," I said.

Then I lifted me head to see if he was still looking, and he was. Only this time he had a smile on his face. Jessica almost flip.

"Bella, he's still looking this way!"

"Bella, did you hear me?" Mike asked.

"No, sorry, Mike. I didn't," I answered.

"Do you want to go done to La Push and go to the beach?" he asked.

"Um. I don't know." I said with a frown. Where the guys here already hitting on me after one day? No.

"I'll go Mike!" Jessica said really happy.

"I guess I can go," I said.

"Great! So, Bella what class do you have next?" Mike asked.

I notice that Edward looked out of the corner of his eyes at me.

"I have, Bio."

Mike's face lit up and he said, "I have Bio, too!"

Lunch was almost over and I saw all the Cullen's get up and leave. So, then Mike and I left to go to Bio.

When we got to the classroom, Mike went to his seat and I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip of paper and he just pointed to the only empty seat was next to… Edward Cullen. I started to walk to my seat and when I turned to pull my chair out Edward sot up straight. I looked over at him, but he didn't look over at me. I had no time to ask him any question because then Mr. Banner called the class to order.

Class just never ended! Edward just sat there like that the whole time. About half through I couldn't take it so I make wall with my hair over my shoulder. My brown, boring hair to go with my heart shaped face, and ugly eyes.

When I did that Edward stiffened even more. _What the hell is his problem?_ I thought to myself. Finally the bell rang. Edward was the first person up and he was out of the room in like half a second.

"What did you do to him? I've never seen him act like that before," Mike asked.

"Nothing. I just sat down," I answered.

"So, what class do you have next?" Mike asked.

"Ugh," I moaned.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"I have Gym next."

"I have Gym, too," he said.

_Oh joy! Another class with Mike. He's nice, but I think he's hitting on me._

"So, I'll show where the Gym is. C'mon."

I followed Mike to the gym. I walked into the girls locker room as soon as I could. Mike was nice, but there was something that I didn't like about him. I went up and talked to the Gym teacher. She handed me my uniform and I got dressed.

When I got out I saw we were playing basketball. _Ugh. I hate basketball. Why does this place have to be so small? Maybe if it was bigger then I wouldn't have to take Gym ALL four years!_

"Hey, Bella, do you want to be my partner?" Mike asked.

"Um, Mike I should tell you, I'm not good at any sport."

"That's fine. I'll play the most," he said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be your partner," I said. I couldn't help but smile.

Gym was awful! I got hit in the head with the basketball, twice! When it finally ended, I was so happy to be done. I change as fast as I could. As I was walking out of the school to my truck that Charlie bought me. I saw a shiny, silver Volvo. Four of the most beautiful people walked up and climbed in. As they drove off I just watch in amazement. They were all just so graceful! That's just not fair.

I'm the most clumsiest person in the world. I fall over my own two feet. I can never stay on my feet. I was walking to my truck, and I fell. Just like me! I was able to get up on my feet. I check my clothes and everything was good. So, I got in my truck and drove home to Charlie's house.


	2. Dinner

I had finished my homework after two hours trying to focus just on that

I had finished my homework after two hours trying to focus just on that. All I seemed able to think about was Edward. Now I was working on making dinner for Charlie and some people he was bring home. My dad is just like me. He keeps to himself, he doesn't talk much, and he doesn't speak his emotions.

"Hey, Bells. I'm home," Charlie called from the hallway.

"Hey, Dad," I said as he walked into the kitchen. "So, Dad, whose coming over?" I asked.

"Oh, the Doctor and he's family," he answered with a smile. "I figured since you will be there a lot, he should meet you."

"Oh. Thanks, Dad. I love you, too," I said with a joking smile. "What is he's name?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said.

"What?! The Cullen's are coming here?" I said.

"Yes, Bells. Chill. It's not like they're Vampires and suck your blood," Charlie said with a Vampire like voice.

"Oh, stop it Dad and go get change," I said hit him on the shoulder.

"Okay, fine, Bells. If it will make you fell better," he said as he walked up the stairs.

As I was walking up the stairs to go change, there was a knock on the door. I had no time to change! Great! I had to wear jeans and a t-shirt to dinner with the Cullen's.

I answered the door to see a man with blonde hair standing on my door step.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said.

"H-hi, Mr.-."

"Please call me Carlisle," he said with a breath taking smile.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm sure you already know that," I said.

"Yes. This is Esme, my wife. This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. We're sorry, Edward was unable to. He's at the house sick," Carlisle said.

As I looked at all the Cullen's I felt a calming sense of peace. Emmett was _huge _with dark brown hair. He was like a giant weight-lifter. Rosalie was a blonde that should be on the cover of Sports Illustrated. Jasper was smaller than Emmett, with blonde hair like Carlisle. Alice was short, and pixie like with spiky black hair. Esme had caramel brown hair and was taller than Alice but shorter than Rosalie.

"Hi, Bella," Alice said with a smile.

"Hi, Bella," Rosalie said with what sounded like a growl.

"Hi, Bella!" Emmett said as he picked me up in a bear huge.

"Hi," Jasper said. He was the farthest away from me.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. We've heard so much about you," Esme said.

"Hi, everybody. Come on in," Charlie said as he came up behind me.

"Hello, Chief-." Carlisle said.

"No. Call me Charlie," my dad said.

"Well then, hello, Charlie," Carlisle said.

"No, Edward tonight?" my dad asked.

"No, Edward is home sick," Esme said.

"You could have called and canceled if Edward is sick," Charlie said.

"Edward said we should come. Be nice and make Bella feel welcome," Alice said looking at me the whole time she said it.

"Well tell, Edward thank you for thinking of me," I said.

"No, prob," Alice said.

"Bells, what are we having for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"I made pizza. I didn't know how many people to cook for, so I made three," I said with a smile.

We were all getting ready to sit down when the phone rang. I got up to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hi, is Bella there?" someone asked.

"This is. May I ask who this is?" I asked.

"Bells, who is it?" Charlie asked.

"Hi, Bella, it's Jessica," she said.

"Oh, hey Jess."

"Bells, who is it?" my dad asked again.

"It's Jessica," I said.

"Bella are you doing anything?" Jessica asked.

"Um, yeah," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm having dinner with-"

"Having dinner with your dad doesn't count," Jessica said.

"I'm having dinner with more than my dad, Jess," I said.

"Well who is there?" she asked.

"The Cullen's," I said.

"WHAT!? THE CULLEN'S ARE AT YOUR HOUSE?" Jessica shrieked.

"Jess, calm down, please. I think you broke my ear drums," I said with a smile.

"They never go to anyone's house!" she said.

"Jessica, what is going in up there?" I heard her mom ask.

"Nothing. Just that the Cullen's are over at Bella's house having dinner!" she called to her mom.

"They are? Why?" her mom asked.

"Well Charlie asked them," Jess said.

"That explains it. He's the chief," I heard her mom say.

"Yeah. Well mom I kind of need to talk to Bella, Jessica said.

"Bella, you need to get in here so we can eat. It is rude to leave your guesses sitting here waiting for you to get off the phone," Charlie said.

"Okay, Bella I'm back," Jess said.

"Well I have to go, Jess," I said.

"Okay, but tomorrow you have to tell me everything," she said.

"Okay. Bye, Jess."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone and turned around to sit down, but I tripped. That's just like me to fall flat on my face in front of the most beautiful family in the world. I waiting for the impact, but it never came.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Emmett asked.

Emmett had me in his arms. He was the one who had caught me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Emmett," I said.

"No problem," he said with a smile as he set me on my feet.

"Leave it to Bella to trip and break her arm," Charlie said with a laugh.

My face turned six shades redder. Emmett just laugh. Rosalie was smiling, and Alice punch Emmett.

"Emmett, that's not funny," Alice said defending me.

"Well let's eat," Charlie said.

We talked as we ate. I looked at the Cullen's faces when they ate and, they had disgusted looks on their faces. I knew my cooking wasn't that bad, but their faces hurt. If they didn't like it then I don't think anyone will.

"Well I think we should go home and check on Edward. Plus it's getting late. The kids have school tomorrow, too," Carlisle said.

"Thank you for coming," Charlie said.

I didn't say a thing because they didn't like my food. I saw Alice looking at me with a smile. I was about ready to ask her why, when the phone rung, again! I went to ask it, again.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello, is my family still there?" I velvety voice asked.

"I-um-," I stammered.

"Well, are they?" he asked.

"Yes, they are. And I would appreciate it if you were not rude to me on the phone. Remember you called me. I didn't call you," I said.

"I'll remember that next time. Can you please tell my family to come home," he said.

"I though you were sick," I said.

"Just allergies, but my Dad didn't want me to get the _new girl_ sick," he said.

"Well the _new girl_ has a name, and that's Bella. Thank you very much," I said just as rude.

"Just tell my family to hurry up," he said.

I was not going to talk to him any more so I hung up.

"Bells, who was on the phone?" Charlie asked.

"No one," I said. I was never good at lying.

"Bella, you should come and say good bye to our guests," Charlie said.

"Okay, Dad," I said.

"Bye. Thanks for coming," I said not very sincerely. I could tell that Alice saw through me.

"Tanks for the food, Bella. It was really good. See you tomorrow at school," Alice said with a smile.

Then they left. I went into the kitchen to clean up. It wasn't that bad of a mess but there still was one. I cleaned the dishes, put the leftovers away, and I was done. I was getting ready to go up stairs when the phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"That is no way to treat someone who calls you," an angry, velvety, voice said.

"Well, I'm not the only one who needs to work on they're phone manners," I said rudely.

"Bella, who is it now?" Charlie asked.

"It's Edward Cullen," I said with a frown.

"I thought he was sick?" Charlie said.

"Just allergies he said."

"I'm talking to you," Edward said.

"Well, I'm _NOT_ talking to you," I said as I hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed."

"Okay. Good night, Bells," Charlie said.

"Good night, Dad," I said as I walked up the stairs.

That night all I had a dream about Edward. It was just us at a waterfall. He was telling me something as he was holding my hand. Then he turned into a monster. I woke up then.


	3. The Talk

BPOV

BPOV

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said.

"Hi," I said.

"Edward told me about your phone conversation last night," she said with a sly smile that looked half happy and mad at the same time.

"Oh, really? Did he tell you how big of a jerk e was?" I asked rudely.

"No, he just said you were being an ass," Alice said.

"Me! He was the one that was like 'Well tell my family to get home!' All I told him was he can't tell me what to do! _He_ called me! _I_ didn't call him!" I seethed.

"Jeez, Bella. I was going to tell you that being yelled at by you it what he needed. So, calm down. I also need to tell you we are going to be best friends," she sang.

"Not if your dumb-ass brother keeps saying things to me," I murmured to myself. I didn't think anyone could hear me but Alice turned back around and smiled at me.

EPOV

'_Oh, I can't believe her! She can't talk to me like that!'_ I thought yelled.

'_Edward, chill out she doesn't know that if she were to piss you off to much, you could kill her.' _Emmett.

'_Edward, you should get to know her.'_ Alice.

'_Edward, stay away from her. It saves her AND us!'_ Rose.

'_Oh my god! Will the emotions ever STOP!'_ Jasper.

'_I wonder what's wrong with them?'_ Carlisle.

'_I should ask Alice if Bella is the one for Edward.'_ Esme.

"Will you all STOP!" I yelled at them. "First of all Emmett, she will not find out about us because she doesn't like me. Alice. you nor I will get to know her. Rose, I plan to stay away from her. Sorry Jasper, I can't help with the emotions in the room. Carlisle, they all are wondering why I got in a fight with Bella on the phone last night. No Esme, she is NOT the one for me!"

"I need to tell you something, Alice said.

"If it has anything to do with _that _girl, then I'm going hunting," I said.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you will stay and hear what this is about! It as much about her and you as it is the rest of us!" Alice yelled at me.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to Alice. She never really yells, so when she does you stop what you are doing and listen to her.

"Fine, I'll stay and listen as long as it always isn't about _her_," I seethed the word "her."

'_No not all of it is about Bella. It's about you, too,'_ Alice thought.

"That's it I'm gone," I said.

I saw in Emmett's mind that Alice nodded towards me as I walked to the door.

"Em, you touch me I'll burn you."

Emmett being stupid, still came at me. Only with Jasper and Carlisle on the other sides of me. The three of them grabbed me and forced me onto the couch.

"Edward, you will stay and hear what I've seen," Alice said.

I just glared.

'_Alice has her arm around Bella's waist and Bella has her arm around Alice's shoulder.'_

"What does that mean, Alice?"

"It means…Bella and I will become best friends," she said with a huge smile that would have sacred a normal human.

"No," I said with a growl.

"This is one of the other visions I had," Alice said.

'_Bella has pasty, white skin, bright blood-lusted eyes, and getting ready to pounce on a deer.'_

"NO!" I screamed, loud even for a vampire.

"What are you yelling about?" Emmett yelled at me.

"Edward, it's either _that_ or… she dies," Alice said with a frown.

"What!?" Emmett asked in frustration.

"I had a vision that either Bella becomes one of us or she dies. Edward will either not be able to resist the way she smells or he'll have the will power not to. If he does resist something will happen to both him and Bella," Alice said.

"Damn it, Alice. Just freakin' tell me!" I yelled at her, pissed.

"Edward," Carlisle warned. _'Calm down.'_

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. It work for about second until Emmett thought _'Come on, bro! We don't need to breath!'_

Because that didn't work I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"Okay, so what will to me?" I asked her with one of my plastered crooked on smiles.

Every time I use this smile my family thinks that I'm really smiling. This one thing they will never find out. If they knew they would all try to make me smile and it would just piss me off even more.

"Okay, but I have to say, I _know _you'll hate what I'm going to tell you," Alice said.

"Anything you say I'll hate, Alice," I said.

Alice just stuck her little pixie like tongue out at me, like a little two year old.

"Well first off, Bella has two ways her life could go. One would be she… dies," Alice said looking at the floor. Not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Of course she dies! All humans die!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, Alice doesn't mean she dies like a normal human. She gets killed by… a vampire," I said with a frown.

"Well, Alice do you know who?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," was her reply.

"Will you tell us?" he asked.

"No she won't, but I will. The vampire that kills her is… me," I said.

"Great! So that means we have to leave!" Rose yelled with a glare in my direction.

"No, not yet. _Maybe, _in about five years," Alice said with a huge frown that shouldn't be on her face.

I smiled and laughed for the first time in about seventy years.

"So, you don't know for sure when we'll all be leaving?" I asked.

'_Everything just goes black. Here see.'_

_Bella was at our house in Emmett's arms as he was running at vampire speed. I'm also running at _my_ vampire speed yelling _"Emmett, put Bella down!" _He just laughs._

'_Then here's the last one.'_

_I have Bella in my arms. She is just looking into my eye with her big chocolate brown ones. She's looking at me like she loves me and she could see all that I've done._

"Okay, so what's going to happen?" Jasper asked confused.

"Edward could have more will power to resist the smell of blood better than Carlisle," Alice said.

"That's all that happens to him?" Emmett asked.

"No, not all. But the other thing that could happen has to do with Bella," Alice said.

"And what is that?" Jasper asked.

"If Edward does resist she…" Alice had to stop to take a breath. "She will become one of us."

"What?! Those are the only two ways her life can go?!" I screamed.

"Yes, Edward. But you must know that if she does become one of us its because of _ you_ not _me_! Know DON'T blame me! I just have the visions. Bella with either die or become one of us because she loves you!" Alice yelled at me.

"So, she either dies or becomes one of us because she loves me and losses her soul. Those are nice options," I said sarcastically.

"Who would you rather have her go out with, you or… Newton? Alice asked.

I thought about that for a moment. She would be better off with Newton, but he only likes her cause she's hot. But I would kill her.

Alice laughed. "I thought so!" Then she skipped away.

"So, either way we leave? Oh my god, Edward! Could you pick an even worse girl to fall in love with?! She's Chief Swan's one and only daughter! You do know that don't you?" Rose yelled in my face.

"Yes, Rose I know who her father is," I said trying to stay calm.

"Ugh! You're impossible, Edward!" she yelled as she stormed out of the room.

"Thanks, Ed. Now you know I have to calm her down," Emmett said.

I smiled. "Em, just take her to some small town and find an old abandoned house and stay there tonight," I said.

Emmett shot me a glare with a growl. "Just wait human lover. When you start dating Bella, she is going to be permanently red!"

It was my turn to growl.

"Boy, stop. You break anything in my house, I'll take something of yours," Esme said.

Emmett not thinking she's serious asked, "What would you take?"

"Emmett, I'll take your jeep," Esme said as Emmett's face dropped.

I laughed.

"Edward, I'll take your piano and your CD's," Esme said.

What?! That's not fair! He only gets one thing taking from him! I get two!" I whined.

"That's because you're older and know better," she simply said as she walked out to her garden.

y


End file.
